


It took six years, but here we are

by BeingSomeoneElse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Futanari, Girl Penis, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingSomeoneElse/pseuds/BeingSomeoneElse
Summary: Emma, a computer geek tomboy has been low key pining for her beautiful, straight best friend, Harper, for six years. And then Harper invites Emma over for Friday night drinks.
Relationships: FutaxFemale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	It took six years, but here we are

**Author's Note:**

> Updating with some minor edits

A half hour ago, the thought of having a dick in my mouth would have made me gag. But now all I want is to gag on her beautiful cock. A lot can change for you in 30 minutes when you find out that your best friend, the woman you’ve been low key pining for for years, wants you. 

Me.

She wants me.

And she wants to sex me up.

**Let me back up.**

My name's Emma. A converse and t-shirt wearing, tall and pudgy computer geek tomboy with short, unruly brown hair.

Harper is…well you'll see.

We work together, on different ends of the same floor and have known each other for…what’s it been now? Like, six years, I think. Actually, I knew her a bit longer than she knew me since I rode in the elevator with her on her first day. She was this gorgeous woman with silky blonde hair and killer blue eyes. Her mauve top hugged her perfectly and black wide legged pants sat low on her hips. Heels put her at a couple inches shorter than me.

I’m not ashamed to tell you I tripped over a trash can when I followed her off the elevator, watching her ass walk toward her new office.

**Fast forward a few weeks.**

My team had two birthdays that month, so there were two cakes on that fated day. Two cakes for seven people. So yeah, there was plenty left for a second piece to give me a staying-late sugar-rush.

Rounding my cube, I saw her leaving the restroom. Late night for her, too. I bit my lip and went for it, cutting a piece from each cake and marching down the hall to finally talk to her.

“Cake!” I shouted, making her jump. “Sorry, uh…we had…today was birthday cake day. Want some?”

She leaned back in her black leather chair and smiled at me. Those eyes…fuck! I almost came right there in her office doorway.

“What kind ya got?” Her voice. If whiskey and confidence had a love child, it would have been her voice. I definitely did go directly to the bathroom later to rub one out.

My voice however, cracked like a 13-year-old boy's. “Chocolate and funfetti.” There is no sexy way to say 'funfetti.'

Or so I thought. Because when she said it, it was sexy AF!

“Damn. I…uh…forgot a fork. Let me go grab…” I hooked a thumb over my shoulder but trailed off when she just dug in and popped a chunk into her mouth, sucking her fingers clean with a pop.

I had to lean against the doorframe or I would have fallen to my knees. And then I squeezed my thighs and swallowed a gasp when her eyes rolled shut and she sighed.

“Oh my god, thank you. I haven’t eaten all day.”

I could feel myself blushing. And blushed harder because she saw me blushing. “My pleasure.” It had been worth the price of admission. “I’m Emma. A, uh, developer on the ecommerce site. I noticed you were working late too, and we had lots. Of cake. So…yeah.”

She pointed at herself and said “Harper” around another mouthful of cake.

“Oh, I know.” My mouth had said it before my brain could stop it.

She smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I gave an awkward clap. “Right, well I’d better get back to my desk or I’ll never get out of here tonight.” I didn’t exactly run down the hall, but I walked really fast…to spend a few minutes of quality time with myself in a bathroom stall.

That was the beginning of our friendship. Not one day has gone by when I didn't want her. But she was straight. Actually, she was married when we first met. In fact, I went with her to meet with the divorce lawyer.

She lived between my place and the office, so I'd pick her up on bad weather days in my 4-wheel drive truck.

Throughout the years, there have been countless lunches and after-work drinks, some drunk dancing and even a few karaoke nights.

Once, I went to the circus with her to help wrangle her 5 year old triplet nephews, even though I am terrified of clowns.

I have seen her date some real losers and it broke my heart to watch her lessen herself to make them happy. One constantly called her the 'r' word. Another left her places a few times when his buddies would call with something "better" to do. She deserved so much better.

We talked every day. Even when we didn’t see each other with our eyeballs, we'd talk on IM. And then there was the late night texting, just…talking. About anything and everything. Including fantasizing about going to Ireland together.

I was out to her. And it had to have been fucking obvious how into her I was. I mean, I never came right out and said it…why would I? She was straight. 

Although, there had been many times over the years when I felt she might kiss me, but she'd pull me in for a hug instead. She tucked under my chin perfectly without her heels on.

So, I pined. 

**Okay, now we’re back to earlier today.**

As odd as it may sound, I smelled her before she said a word. She smelled so fucking good, and I always knew when she had been in an area I walked through. I have no idea what she wore, something sweet. I've almost asked her a hundred different times, but my filter flagged that as 'could be creepy.'

“Drinks?”

“You bet!” I spun my chair away from my computer and clenched my jaw to keep from saying embarrassing words when I saw her. My clit twitched. God, I love jeans Friday.

“My place. About 6. K?”

It wasn’t exactly unusual, but it wasn’t usual either. But of course I’d go for some alone time with her! Which reminded me that I needed to stop and get some batteries.

The rest of the day crawled, but it was finally 6 o’clock and her door swung open before I could even knock. She greeted me in some little soccer shorts and tight tank top, with a one armed hug around my neck and a margarita she shoved into my hand.

“Drink this. I’m already ahead of you.”

“Oooookay…? Rough day?”

She was barefoot and her ass jiggled just a bit as she walked away. “No…just…come in.”

I followed her into the living room and sat on my usual end of the couch, but instead of sitting on her end, she sat right beside me, facing me with a leg tucked under her.

“Emma, we need to talk.”

 _Oh shit._ My brain bounced around, mostly it circled around her being fed up with my constant lusting after her.

She took the margarita from my hand and set it on the coffee table. I hadn’t even had a sip! This really couldn’t be good.

“Did I...have I done something? To make you uncomfortable?”

Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrowed and her perfect nose scrunched into her 'what the fuck are you talking about' face. “What? No. Why?”

“Well, nothing good ever starts with ‘Emma, we need to talk.’ And I’m always afraid I’m going to do something a little too…lesbiany.”

She scratched her forehead and snorted an adorable snort. “No, Emma. You’ve never done anything too…lesbiany. Actually,” she rested an arm on the back of the couch, plucking at ballies on the blanket I had given her.

I watched her eyes watch her own fingers fiddle. She seemed nervous. In six years, I had never seen her nervous when it was just the two of us. But when she bit her lip, I knew for sure I wanted to kiss her. I mean, I knew for sure that she was nervous.

“Harper? What’s up?”

She took a deep breath and blew it out hard. “Emma…” her eyes finally met mine, there was a serious struggle happening behind them.

“Emma…” she started again, but quieter this time. I wasn’t sure if she was getting closer to, or further away from finishing her thought. I just waited her out.

“Emma, you’re gay. And I know you have feelings for me…” my ears burned instantly, “and you’ve been the best friend I’ve ever had…” no, this wasn’t going well at all, “and you’ve never once crossed any friend lines…” at this point I couldn’t guess where this winding path was headed. “Emma,” she kept saying my name, “I want more.”

I could only blink at her.

“Emma? Did you hear me?”

“Yeah…you want more what?”

She smiled at me, soft and beautiful. And then kissed me. It was too quick for me to even react before she pulled away, but her hand came up to cup my cheek.

“You, Emma. I want more of you.”

“Fuckin’ A Harper, you can have all of me!” I grabbed her by the back of the neck to kiss her, and she kissed me. Our lips moved against each other, hers were so soft and warm I had to taste them. So, I did and she was wearing strawberry lip gloss. I didn't think I could be any more turned on than I was at that moment because I'd never been more turned on than I was just kissing Harper. I was wrong, because when she moaned, I moaned. And I could feel my pussy leak into my panties.

Our tongues pushed and explored. Our lips pressed and sucked. I could hear our little noises, our smacking and breathing. And then she bit my lower lip and tugged.

“Holy mother of—” I whimpered when we broke apart.

“Was that okay?” She was combing her fingers through my hair.

I wasn’t sure if she was checking in or asking for a critique. I went with an answer that I hoped would satisfy both. “I am so fucking wet right now.”

I hadn’t really thought about what kind of response I would get to my x-rated confession, but her yanking the blanket from the back of the couch to cover her lap was definitely not it. I’ve kissed my share of ladies, and I’ve never had any of them gird their loins afterward. So yeah, I was confused.

But when she pulled me in for another round of hot kissing, I let it go. I licked and sucked down her jaw and neck, occasionally nipping. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough for her to feel me below the surface. I somehow managed to not sink my teeth into her throat when I felt her pulse pounding against my tongue.

She groaned deep in her throat and tugged my head back up, attacking my mouth.

God, I wanted to feel more of her. But when I tried to push her back onto the couch, she resisted. And pulled out of the kiss.

We were both panting, and she pressed her hand against my chest. “Wait. Hold on, wait.”

I nodded.

“I need to tell you something else.”

I waited.

“Well, let me just…”

I waited.

She stood with her back to me and pushed her shorts and panties down her hips, letting them drop to the floor. I had only a moment to take in her perfect ass before she turned…and showed me her ginormous cock.

Never ever in any of my fantasies about her did this ever pop up…no pun intended.

What should one say in a situation like this?

What did I say? I said, “You have a dong.”

Her laugh was incredible and contagious. She sat back on the couch and laid her head on my shoulder and kept laughing. “Yeah, I have a dong. I have a pussy, too.”

“Oh, good. I know how to work those.”

“So, you’re not…freaked?”

I pushed up and swung my leg over to straddle her lap, clamped her face in my hands to look her in the eyes. “No. I’m not freaked. Surprised, not freaked.” And then I kissed the shit out of her.

When she pushed her hands down the back of my jeans and dug her French manicured nails into my ass cheeks, my pussy spasmed and I squeaked, jerking against her.

Opening my eyes, I blushed and chuckled when I saw her watching me with a look of awe.

“Did you just…”

I dropped my head to her shoulder and nodded. “I did. A little bit, yeah.” I kissed the bare skin there by my lips, my fingers moving to tug her tank up and over her head.

And there they were. “They’re perfect.” That fucking filter took the evening off.

Her hand on the back of my head guiding me down to one creamy, perky breast nearly had me cumming again. But I reined it in and applied myself, tasting her nipple with my whole tongue before wrapping lips around it and sucking. The harder I sucked, and the more of her tit I pulled into my mouth, the louder she moaned and the tighter she pulled me against her.

They were perfect. Did I mention that? A handful, with a just little left over.

I switched to the other one, licking and sucking. The first nipple was wet with spit so my fingers slipped and rolled as I tweaked and tugged.

She moaned, nails digging into my scalp.

I had made myself cum hundreds of times imagining that sound. But it never came close to the real thing.

I slid off her lap, resting my hands on her knees while I sat back on my heels to take in the sight of her sitting there in front of me, naked and extremely turned on.

Even though she looked different now than I had dreamed about, she was stunning. “God, Harper. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

She was watching me, blue eyes wide and lips parted, chest heaving.

I licked my lips and raised my eyebrows at her. “Can I…can I start with…what I know?”

She bit her lip and whimpered a little before nodding.

Smiling, I pushed her knees up and out, setting her feet on the couch cushions and dragged my blunt nails down her inner thighs. Leaning in, I kissed one thigh then the other, and back again, with wet, open-mouthed kisses, working my way closer to her heady center.

I inhaled deeply through my nose. “I can smell how much you want me.” I nipped at her tender flesh, feeling her twitch. I wanted all of her. But top on my list was tasting that pussy I had guiltily fantasized about for six years. I dove in face first, nudging her balls up with my nose to push my tongue deep inside, tasting her from the inside out.

When I slurped in her lips, she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me tight into her. My face was covered with her wetness, my chin pressing into her ass crack. I wanted to crawl inside her.

“Fucking yes, Emma. You like that pussy?”

I nodded and moaned, licking and sucking.

When I felt her fingers moving against the top of my head, up and down, I knew what she was doing. Sucking and lapping at her soaked pussy, I reached above me to wrap my fingers around her rock-hard cock and grinned when she began grinding against my face. I was surely having the best wet dream of my life.

Penises were like a foreign language to me; I’d picked up little things here and there but didn’t really know what I was doing. So I let her guide my hand, showing me how she liked it. When she pulled my hand away to spit on my palm, I groaned into her cunt, mumbling "fuck!" God, that was so hot.

Together, we stroked up and over the tip and back down, over and over, while I fucked her with my tongue. Or maybe she was fucking herself on my tongue. It didn’t matter. She was about to cum and I was in heaven.

“Emma,” she grunted and squeezed my head between her trembling thighs. I couldn’t see her face, but I could feel her hips jerk and her cock pulse, exploding as we pumped furiously and squeezed it together. And I caught a mouthful of her pussy juices when it clenched around my tongue.

Her words were muffled since her thighs were still clamped tight around my ears and I couldn’t breathe, but I didn’t care. I would die with my face buried between her legs and be the happiest ghost to haunt the Earth.

She released me with a rush of air and a shudder. “Fuck, Emma. Goddamn!” Obviously, that was a huge boost to my ego.

Now, I may not know much about sex with guys, but I thought they were one-and-done. I don’t know, maybe not. My point here is that she was most definitely not one-and-done. She was ready for another round.

But before moving on to the next item on my list, I cleaned up any pussy juices that had escaped my mouth, licking down her crack and flicking my tongue over her asshole a couple times for good measure.

She growled and combed her fingers through my hair, tugging my head back to look at her. She was covered from neck to belly button in creamy strings her own jizz. With blazing blue eyes pinning me in place, she dragged two fingers over a nipple and through the mess, bringing them to my lips. But just as I opened my mouth, she gave me a cheeky grin and slipped them between her own lips, pushing them in deep before pulling them out with a pop.

**Now that you’re all caught up…**

…here I am, kneeling in front of my gorgeous friend and wanting nothing more than to gag on her beautiful cock. I’ve watched enough porn to know that hers is magnificent. Smooth and thick with a slight upward curve. And it’s the furthest thing from masculine as a dick can get.

I gently rub my cheek and nose against that perfect cock before licking from the base of the tip, tasting her pre-cum for the first time. Dipping the tip of my tongue into the slit, I can taste even more inside there.

Now, I have zero personal experience gobbling dick, but I’m pretty confident she'll help me along just fine. So I slip it into my mouth, gently flicking it with the tip of my tongue. Looking up at her through my lashes, holding her gaze, I slowly dip my head, sliding her into my mouth, up a bit and down further until she hits the back of my throat and I choke slightly.

She's panting, mouth open. “You don’t have to…”

I toss her a cheeky wink and start bobbing my head, sucking and slurping, pressing my tongue against her. I can’t take all of her into mouth. Give me a break, it’s my first blowjob. I'll just need to practice, work at getting her deeper in my throat. For now, I take what I can and wrap my fingers around the rest.

Her blue eyes roll closed and her head falls back against the couch as both her hands rest on my head. They’re just resting there, feeling my head move, like she wants to make sure I’m real.

Oh, I’m real alright.

My free hand, the one not jilling her cock, had been between my legs, furiously rubbing my swollen clit through my jeans. But I can do that anytime, right now I want something else. She's so wet that my two fingers slide right in. I’m not sure she can even feel me she's so drenched. But when her fingers grip my hair and she begins fucking my mouth, I’m pretty sure she can feel me pounding my fingers into her cunt.

When she pulls me off her cock and drops her feet to the floor, she grabs two fists of my shirt and drags me up to kiss me. Pushing my tongue into her mouth, she moans at the taste of herself on it, licking my lips, my chin, my cheeks clean.

I furiously wriggle out of my jeans and panties to straddle her, breaking away from her lips long enough to yank my shirt over my head and toss it away. Her dick stands tall and hard between us and I roll my hips to rub my clit against it.

Fumbling with the clasp of my bra for a moment, she finally gets it and slips it off me, hands coming up to massage and squeeze my tits. I lean my forehead against hers, breathing in her air.

Lifting up on my knees, I reach between my legs to gather a handful of my wetness, coating her cock with a couple twisting strokes before slowly lowering myself onto it, gasping and moaning at feeling completely filled and stretched by her.

Full disclosure, I’m no Gold Star Lesbian. I lost that badge to Danny Ward in 11th grade when I was trying to figure things out. However, that lame experience in no way prepared me for feeling her moving inside me. Her fingers digging into my hips as she thrust up against me. Her teeth tugging on a nipple.

“God, Harper. You feel incredible."

Wrapping an arm around my waist, her other hand wraps around my throat.

We're grunting and moaning, sweat is dripping down my spine and my thighs are burning. But when she tries to toss me off her, I bear down.

“Emma…get off. I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum in me.” I growl. I’m so close. So close, but I’m trying to hold on as long as I can.

Her eyes are huge. “What? No, Emma…you could get—”

I kiss her hard and sloppy, riding her. I pant against her mouth, “I’m on the pill. Cum in me.”

She tips me to the side, onto my back and follows without slipping out of me.

She looks like an angel hovering above me, feels so good on top of me, pounding into me, sweaty skin sliding against mine. I can’t stop from humming. I mean, I’m not humming a tune, but it’s some sound I don’t think I’ve ever made before.

“Why?”

My brain is not functioning very well at this point. I gasp, “Why what?”

“Pill?”

I half grunt/half laugh, rocking against her. “To regulate. Do you need a note from my doctor? Or are you going to cum in me?” I dig my nails into her perfect ass and she shouts, and we’re both there, right on the edge.

Her intense gaze never wavers, her breath coming faster and harder. “Emma. God you’re sexy.”

She’s giving me short, quick thrusts now. And repeating “take it” over and over. Not a problem, I want it.

Bracing herself on one arm, she reaches between us to rub her thumb around my clit. I gasp and hold my breath, my back arches taut, my head pushes back into the cushion, my eyes squeeze shut, and every muscle in my body contracts. The seconds tick by as I balance there, right on the precipice until I tip over and scream, clutching at her shoulders to hold her close.

Through my haze, I hear her release the sound of triumph and complete fulfillment when she seizes, and I feel a flood of liquid fire pour into me.

After a few gasping breaths, she tries to push off me but I wrap her tighter with my arms and lock my ankles against her lower back. “Not yet.” My voice is rough, I sound as if I’ve been sexed but good. “I’ve been waiting six years for this.”

She relaxes, kissing my neck. “Me too.”

I’m not sure what she’s doing now…oh, she's just tucked her shirt under my bum because when she pushes her hips back and slips out of me, I can feel her cum pour out. I groan at the loss of her.

Combing my fingers through her long blonde hair, I hold it up off her sweaty back as she settles her head on my chest, sighing. 

“That was a first for me.” Her finger tips caress me from thigh to shoulder, circling my nipple like a roundabout.

“The whole woman thing? I figured.” I can’t stop touching her, everywhere I can reach.

“Mm.” She nods, and kisses my collarbone. “And face to face.”

I’m not sure what to say to that. “Ah, well…big day for both of us, then.”

She laughs. “We smell like sex.”

“Mm.”

She pushes up on an elbow, touching my face. My eyebrows, my cheeks, my lips. “I wanted this to be…better.”

I scoff at this. “Any better and I might have passed out.”

“I mean…sweeter. Softer. Slower.”

I kiss her knuckles. “We needed it this way, I think. Next time can be soft and sweet.”

She raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Sooooo, there’ll be a next time?”

I nod. “Oh, fuck yeah. But first, I need some water.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first futa story, my first story with any kind of sex at all so I'm not sure if it works or if it's lame. Constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
